Children of Sand
by Theif of Dreams
Summary: Follows Team Kankuro as they leave the Sand Village for Konoha. After years of war, the Sand Village is finally able to send Genin to take the Chuunin Exams. A special team is sent first to become correspondents between the Leaf and Sand village.
1. Leaving the Sand

DISCLAIMER: Anything related to the Naruto world is not owned by me. However the Original Characters are of my own design with help from a friend.

* * *

Chapter One: So They Leave

The sun rose over the sand, gently spreading a golden tinge across the Village Hidden in the Sand. It was this normal morning that four ninjas of the sand left the village heading for Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Apart they were Korasu of the Sand, son of the Kazekage Gaara; Akane Nishimura, cat summoner; Michiko Nakamura, of the house of Kouketsu; and Kankuro; brother of the Kazekage Gaara and the leader of the Sand shinobi. So leaves Team Kankuro.

Due to the past 5 years of war with the borderlands, the Sand village has been unable to send any genin to the Chuunin Exams, keeping all teams to help defend the borders. Now, these four will act as correspondents to the Leaf Village, taking the Chuunin exams while there. Perhaps it was for diplomacy they sent this certain team, or even just to help them become shinobi as soon as possible, for whatever reason, the Sand village sends their strongest team to Konoha. A team that is beyond the skills of any ordinary genin walks steadily towards the unsuspecting Konohoa.

"What?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does! Its obvious that you are wrong, you just refuse to admit it!"

"I am NOT wrong! The possibility of the boulder at the Drakken Pass falling due to a sandstorm is .4%, its more likely that time will erode the rock and cause it to fall!"

"Ridiculous! The boulder will erode before that happens!"

The shouting continued, disturbing birds from their roost as the four walked casually down the path. The dirty blond young woman and the spiky haired adult walked with headaches as the blonde and red head argued endlessly. Slowly, a headache began to develop in the two silent ones as the downfall of the boulder, that will not fall anytime soon anyway, is discussed.

"Obviously, there is a-"

"ENOUGH!" The dirty blonde spun around, her deep blues eyes locking onto the two, both with open mouths and an argument on the tip of their tongues. "Enough. We have a few more hours till we arrive in Konoha, can you please, please just stop fighting for now!" Immediately they shut their mouths, glared at each other and then ignored each other. "Thank you." The dirty blonde spun around again and continued walking.

"Hehe…" the adult chuckled behind his hand.

"What, sensei??" the girl snapped her eyes up to him, freezing the laugh in his throat.

"Oh, nothing Michiko. Just how well you three get along," he said with a smile. "I think they forget how tough you can be, and how loud they can get." Michiko humphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get along well? Did you not just hear them? Sometimes I wonder if they're even friends!" Michiko sighed, glancing over her shoulder and noticed Korasu's pout and Akane's distracted gaze.

"I think they're friends _because _they argue. Ah, is Korasu pouting that you yelled at them?" Kankuro chuckled when he noticed Michiko's disturbed expression.

"Eh? No, I think he's mad that he didn't get her to admit she was wrong," Michiko chuckled.

"Does he ever?" Kankuro laughed.

"Hey, Michiko," Akane leaned on Michiko' shoulder suddenly, her blonde hair brushing into Michiko's face as she spoke quietly. "You agree right? Erosion is more likely." Michiko groaned.

"Don't force Michiko onto your side!" Korasu appeared on her other side, his dark eyes glaring at Akane. "She knows I'm right, she is just too nice to choose sides!"

"What?? She hasn't even said anything! And who's forcing?!"

Michiko sighed as the two argued over her head, now arguing over who she would choose to be right. Kankuro chuckled to himself as the trio walked side by side, squishing the already shortest Michiko between them.

As the sun began to set on the forth day they'd been walking, the gates of Konoha came into view. Before Kankuro could tell the group to be silent, they had already ceased their argument. Korasu became cold, his eyes distant and uncaring compared to the over argumentative air earlier. Akane's enthusiasm became indifference, seeing how Korasu no longer cared about their discussion. Michio, stuck between the two, sighed.

"Kankuro!" a woman's voice reached the four as a blonde with spiked pigtails came running towards them.

"Temari!" Kankuro ran forward to embrace his sister, his team coming up behind him. After the initial embrace, the blonde turned towards the trio.

"Korasu! Look how much you've grown!" She embraced her nephew, smiling brightly. "Ah, Michiko and Akane. Still giving Korasu trouble, I hope!" She smiled and held out her hand to the yellow-eyed girl. Akane took her hand with a bright smile.

"Its been a while, Temari! How is Asumari?"

"Yes it has, about five years now! She's doing wonderful, she'll be taking the Chuunin exams with you three as well." She smiled at the three. "Well, come! I'll show you where you'll be staying. Unfortunately you three will be sharing a room, we are trying to save room for when we have the Chuunin exams. Kankuro, we have a spare room in our house. Shikamaru even cleaned it out for you when he heard it was your team coming!"

They followed her through the gates as the sun sank behind the trees and nighttime fell. After showing them to their room, Temari and Kankuro left. Akane sighed at the empty room with only three bare beds and a few storage units.

"Home sweet home, eh?" she said, plopping her backpack on the ground and sitting on one of the beds. Michiko began to put her few things in one of the drawers as Korasu opened a window. He whistled lightly and a crow flew into the room and landed on his shoulder.

"So he did follow you!" Akane said, standing to greet the bird. Michiko turned around and as soon as she did the crow hopped from Korasu onto Michiko's arm. Korasu frowned.

"Why does he like you two but hate everyone else?" he wondered aloud. The bird nipped Michiko affectionately and then flew to a shelf on the wall.

"I don't know. Why do you like us and hate everyone else?" Akane teased, her eyes asking for another round of verbal battle.

"Who said I liked you, Akane?"

"Please, you two." Michiko sighed, falling onto her bed. "Its been a long walk here, and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." She put her arm over her eyes, blocking the light from the room from bothering her headache.

"That's right, Kankuro sensei will probably want us to train tomorrow," Akane fell onto her bed, putting her hands behind her head and looking out the window. Korasu went and flipped off the light, slowly crawling into his bed. He laid there quietly until he heard the breathing slow for both Akane and Michiko, and then let their constant breaths lull him to sleep.

"I needed to tell you away from them." Temari leaned against the wall to her home, Kankuro facing her. "Our Hokage wants to have a practice battles tomorrow to help with training."

"Practice battles?" Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, the genin who will be trying for the Chuunin Exams will face off for mock battles. Light fighting to help inspire them."

"I'm not sure if my team is suited for that."

"I tried to tell him. He seemed serious, something about giving the Leaf genin a reason to train harder for the Chuunin Exams. Its not a bad idea…"

"With all that the sand ninja have been going through, these kids don't know how to 'mock' fight. Everything they do is serious because that's all they could be in the village."

"Then you'll need to warn them this isn't serious. I know your team is strong, but give the genin of the Leaf Village a chance to show they're strong too."

Kankuro frowned at her, and then sighed. "Very well, I guess we've never been able to say no to him." Temari smiled and then walked inside.

"Get some sleep, it was a long journey." She advised before going in to speak with her husband. Kankruo sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Practice battles, eh? This'll be interesting."

* * *

My first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy! Please review if you read!! I'll try to get the second chapter up by the end of this week then I'll start requiring reviews every chapter 0:)

The characters are all my Original Characters : Their picture is here courtesy of aakawatercat who helped me develop them (particularly Akane, who is based off her, Michiko is based off myself, and Crow is my love child with Gaara XP I can't help falling for the sexy bad boy and have a sexy badboy with him 3 3 3) But they are completely original characters while the world and Kankuro, and other related characters belong to the manga.


	2. Practice Battles?

A beautiful morning rose to meet the village of Konoha, surrounding the shaded and night infested buildings with just a breath of light. A shopkeeper stretches as he faced another long day, preparing to set up his specialty wears. Even the birds began to chirp sweetly at the gentleness of the dawn – _twack!_

_Thud._

_ Swish._

The sounds originated from the three sand genin already out in the forest, running their morning drills with each other. Akane ran – her speed matched by Michiko, armed with multiple kunai. _Swish swish swish_. She throws the blades, her accuracy missing only by a millisecond as Akane jumped backwards. Michiko adjusted her position and let loose two shuriken towards Akane, who was still suspended in air. With a slight growl, the blond spun – her body twisting as the shuriken swept by, grazing her arm.

Korasu sat on a stump, his eyes closed as he focused his chakra, feeling it pulse through his body as steady as his heartbeat. _Bump. Ba-bump. Bump ba-bump._ His dark eyes flashed open, and his hands moved steadily in a rhythmic pattern as he concentrated his chakra to his palms. With a quick and fierce movement, he thrust his hands forward. Sand burst forward, swirling around him fast and rough for a few moments before slowly stopping and falling where it landed. He exhaled, feeling a drop of sweat fall down his cheek.

"You don't have to be your dad, you know," Michiko's calm voice made him look over his shoulder at her. She smiled at him, her blue eyes comforting. He turned away with a scowl, standing slowly. Michike watched him, a pressure on her chest suddenly.

"You don't have to be mean, Korasu." Akane was leaning against a tree, wiping the water from her lips as she lowered the canteen. "Its not Michiko's fault you haven't mastered the sand yet, she's just trying to make you feel better."

"I know that," Korasu snapped. He looked back for a moment at Akane's irritated expression and Michiko's hurt and surprised eyes – she would never show such emotions anywhere other than her ice eyes. He sighed and picked up his canteen. "I guess Michiko's aim is getting better?" he commented, nodding towards the slice on Akane's arm. Akane flinched and cocked her head to one side.

"Yea, she caught me off the ground. I got sloppy," Akane said wiping the blood off with her thumb. Michiko shook her head.

"Not sloppy, I just had a feeling you'd dodge back and up. I was prepared. If my aim were better I would've hit you in the chest. You're getting faster at dodging. I didn't think you'd spin to avoid my shuriken!" She complimented, making Akane hide a confident smile behind a 'humph'. Korasu drank greedily, feeling his energy low from the chakra practice.

"Good. You're all practicing as normal." Kankuro's presence made the three straighten, facing him. He crossed his arms over his chest, surveying his team. "I should've told you to wait. Now you're tired." Michiko and Akane exchanged curious looks as Korasu cocked his head, his expression never changing.

"The Leaf Village Hokage want to have mock battles this morning."

"This is stupid," Akane growled, tapping her foot in the large dirt clearing. Around them were leaf genin all talking excitedly and keeping a 2-meter ring around the sand ninja. Kankuro was speaking with two other shinobi, a woman with short pink hair and a man with dark hair pulled tight behind his head. The man they knew to be Temari's husband, Shikamaru and the woman was still unknown to them.

"Shh, Akane. They're probably doing this to encourage the genin to practice hard for the Chuunin exams," Michiko chided, her eyes nervous even though she had a quiet smile. Korasu released a breath.

"Then have them fight against each other! Why bring us into it? We have our own training to do," Akane hissed, even more agitated. Kankuro walked over to them as Michiko shushed the other blonde again. He looked slightly excited but covered it with a stern face.

"Now," he said loudly, making Michiko jump and Akane's eyes to widen at how boisterously he spoke. "Just do your best, its alright if you're outmatched." At these words, Akane glared at him, her adrenaline rising, too stubborn to ever admit to being 'outmatched'. Korasu sneered, glaring into the distance.

"Attention! These are to be light mock battles!" The pink-haired woman began. "If you use any deadly technique, you'll be removed from the fight. Understood?" She glared around at the genin. Silence met her words. "I said, UNDERSTOOD??" she bellowed, causing the leaf genin to respond with a resounding "Yes, Sakura sensei!"

"Good! You're all awake!" Sakura nodded, and then read a small piece of paper in her hand. "First up, Chynai of the leaf and Michiko of the sand." Chatter began immediately. Michiko hovered back for a moment, tightening her sandals and adjusting the forehead protector she had wrapped around her neck. Meanwhile, an average height girl stepped forward, her brown hair tied up behind her with two chopsticks. Michiko stood and took stock of her opponent as she began to walk forward.

"Go get 'em, Chiko!" Akane grinned giving her a fierce thumbs-down. Michiko smiled at her softly.

"Michiko." Korasu leaned against a tree nearby, his eyes locked on his teammate, "don't take too long." He ordered. Michiko grinned and waved to him lightly.

"I'll try not to, Crow," she answered as she entered the ring, facing the demur girl in front of her. The whispers were still raging around them at the unfamiliar team and strange blonde wearing a dress-like tunic with gold rope. Chynai took in a breath and stepped forward, holding out her hand and an introduction on the tip of her tongue. The whispers stopped.

"Uh…" Chynai stared at the deep bow the sand ninja was in, too stunned to continue what she had been saying.

"I apologize for beating you, please try your best!"

The words made everything grow silent, even the birds froze at such a brazen announcement. Chynai was tense, an agitation growing in her mind at the cocky girl in front of her. She could only be a year older, why is she so sure she'll win??

"One of these days, she's going to loose," Akane sighed, shaking her head at their odd friend. Kankuro looked at the bowing sand ninja, sighing to himself at her strange antics. Korasu leaned forward.

"She hasn't lost once when she announces that. She must've analyzed her opponent already," he said coldly, making the people next to them blink in surprise, pretending not to be eavesdropping.

"So you think it's going to be a short fight?" Akane asked calmly. Korasu shook his head slowly.

"Who knows."

"Be…begin!" Sakura said, clapping her hands. Michiko straightened, her eyes focusing onto Chynai, all signs of formality vanishing as she locked her target into her mind. She cleared the surrounding watchers from her mind, since this was a structured fight, they would not interfere. Chynai took a leap backwards, tensing herself in a prepared position. She was already annoyed at the cocky statement, but now the girl doesn't even act like the fight began. Was she really that confident that she'd win? Or was there something else?

* * *

*gasp* what will happen!! For those who are curious, Michiko really isn't that cocky, she just has a very tense past that makes her do the bowing thing. But you'll learn about that later ;)

PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like at least 3 reviews before I publish the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own the naruto world or any significant characters. I only own those you do not recgnize (LIke Michiko, Korasu (Crow), Akane, Chynai, and more to come :) )


End file.
